The Only Exception
by That Cripple Girl
Summary: A songfic to Paramore's The Only Exception because he is her only exception


**Hey everyone**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated Definitely Maybe in forever, I've started university and even though writing fanfiction is so much more fun than writing essays I have to if I ever want to become a counsellor. I do not know when I'll update it again but I promise it will be finished just be patient.**

**Until then I may post song fics or blogs, the link is on my profile.**

**This is based on Paramore's song The Only Exception. I do not own it or the rights to NCIS I'm just a sad fan who loves them and wanted to put them together.**

_--_

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
_

It was the day my world changed the first time, the day Tali died. I remember watching my father after he thought Ari and I had gone too. It was the only time I ever remember seeing him cry. It was the day he changed, he didn't smile anymore, he didn't notice us anymore, and instead he put his heart and soul into his work, trying to find the answers we all craved.

_And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist  
_

A year after that on the anniversary of Tali's death was the day my mother walked out, she left my father a letter saying she could not ignore is cheating or the way he had blamed and ignored her since that day. That was the day he recruited me into Mossad. That was the day I gave up on ever having a normal life. I would never be the girl to settle down and have a family; I would more likely die in battle.

_But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
_

But then Tony came along and ever since I saw him sitting at his desk day dreaming about his old partner, who my own brother killed, I knew he would be the one to break me, the way he looked at me from that first day, his eyes full of grief but as he gazed at me I saw something else, I saw hope.

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face  
_

Tony told me once to take off my poker face, I told him I was not wearing one but the truth is I am. I have since Tali died, I know in my job there is no happy ending so I found a mask to put on, a mask to hide my true feelings. For me there will be no other way.

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

I suppose I have worn this mask for so long I have forgotten how to take it off. I have gotten use to not having any friends outside of my work. Life is less complicated that way.

_Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
_

But then Tony looks at me and the mask fades away, he breaks all the barriers like no one else has before. And if I am to be honest with myself I like the feeling of that knowledge.

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
_

I know that in reality it can't last, I will have to go back to Mossad in the morning and he will become an agent aboard. We will never see each other again, but I hope the way he holds me tight and kisses me tonight never leave me.

_You, are, the only exception_

My heart leapt when Gibbs told us Tony was coming back. 

_You, are, the only exception_

I do not care what Gibbs says as soon as I see Tony standing there I run up to him and kiss him passionately._  
_

_You, are, the only exception  
_

He kisses me back passionately.

_You, are, the only exception  
_

I am in his arms and even though I can feel Gibb's eyes on us, I no longer care.

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

Tony doesn't seem to notice either he pulls me closer.

_You, are, the only exception  
_

We finally break apart gasping for air, but now we are together I know as he entangles my hand in his that he will never leave my side. 

_You, are, the only exception_  
_And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing_

We gaze at each other for what seems like eternity but then we hear Gibb's clear his throat. We turn to face him, Tony firmly holding my hand. Our Boss is glaring at us with what seems to be bitter disappointment in his eyes. Then his eyes soften and he sighs,

"Well I suppose you two can be the only exception to the rule."

**So whatcha think?**

**Like or dislike I am always open to opinions – I suppose you kind of need to be if you write.**


End file.
